1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying messages in a digital home appliance in use in order to increase convenience to a user, and a display control device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of digital home appliances with various communication functions allows information to be exchanged between them. However, when messages are displayed in digital home appliances without a rule, it may cause inconvenience to the user in using the digital home appliances.
Most messages (an advertisement, a securities service, a news service, etc.) which are included in a program, are not designed to be displayed when a user desires to view them, but are designed to be displayed when and in a manner that an information provider desires. Accordingly, messages are displayed irrespective of a user's desire, which may cause the user's inconvenience in using digital home appliances.
Although many popup messages are displayed in a computer system, a user would not feel any inconvenience therefor. However, when popup messages are displayed in a digital home appliance, such as a television (TV) or a DVD player, the user would feel annoyed because of the popup messages and feel that the use of the digital home appliance is disturbed by the popup messages. For example, while watching a movie, a securities message may pop up and cover a scene of the movie. While watching news on the TV in which software updating can be automatically performed and a message, “Do you want to update?” is displayed on the TV screen, the user has to remove the message by using a remote controller, thus causing the user's inconvenience.